1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for processing computer graphics generated by a remote computer for streaming to a client computer.
2. Description Of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Some computer systems today may be operated remotely through another computer over a data communications network. To accomplish this task, video graphics local to the remotely operated computer system are compressed and transmitted over the data communications network to the other computer system for display on a monitor connected to that other computer system. The greater the compression rate used to compress the local video graphics, the lower the visual quality of the graphic when displayed at the remote computer. Visual quality of some portion of the graphics may be more important to a user than other portions.